love letters dancing across the table
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Gilbert dan Eliza menukar pesan di kelas. Sering. Hal berubah menjadi aneh. / empat: saat zombi panda tak ada lagi dan Gil mandi dengan bebek karet. ;; prussia/hungary.
1. gone with the wind

love letters dancing across the table  
><span>prussia/hungary

**sinopsis: **Gilbert dan Eliza bertukar pesan di kelas. Sering. Hal berubah menjadi aneh. / satu: Eliza mengirim Gilbert ke kelas balet. Pahanya langsung terlihat seksi.  
><strong>warning: <strong>AU. OOC. absurd. penggunaan nama manusia. Fail humor. OC (gurunya~)  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya  
><strong>an: **jadi, saya bikin prussia/hungary dengan format yang saya ambil dari fic nether/nesia saya, you and me under the winter sun /randomdancing/ yesss. Tapi saya khawatir kalau ini Gil atau Liz OOC karena saya susah masuk ke dalam kepala mereka OTL dan TIDAK LUCU karena saya parah dalam humor OTL dan saya pengen banget semua yang ada di bawah ini tidak dikapitalisasi D: tapi saya nggak berani jadi saya kapitalisasi aja OTL OH DAN ADA YANG MAU TUNJUK DI MANA KESALAHAN SAYA DALAM BAHASA INGGRIS? :Da

;;

Untuk Eliza,

Hei, manis.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Gil, kau butuh terapis. Sekarang. Juga.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kenapa? Orang yang mengagumkan sepertiku tidak perlu terapis.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ya, kau butuh terapis karena:

Satu, kau akan membawaku ke ruang hukuman;

Dua, kau baru saja mengatakan "hei, Manis" padaku dan itu menjijikkan, dan;

Tiga, kau bukan orang yang mengagumkan.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

_Oh, please. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ is awesome, and doesn't need a therapist_.

Dan aku tahu kau suka dipanggil manis, Liz.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Berhenti sekarang juga, Gil. Ada dua gorila sedang menatapku sekarang.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Pak Campbell. Yang satunya lagi siapa?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kau.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Persetan denganmu, Elizaveta Hedervary. PERSETAN. DENGANMU.

Lagi pula, gorila tidak punya rambut perak sepertiku.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Oh, kamu Yeti kalau begitu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

ASDFGHKL. PERSETAN DENGANMU.

Dari, Gilbert.

Untuk Eliza,

DAN JANGAN BUANG SURATKU.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Eliza,

JANGAN. BUANG. SURATKU.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Oh, aku tidak membuang suratmu; aku menyerahkannya pada Pak Campbell dengan laporan bahwa kau, Gilbert Beilschmidt, menggangguku dalam menerima pelajaran dengan cara merayuku.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Tolong bilang kau hanya bercanda. _Please._

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Sayangnya, Gil, tidak. Selamat menjalani hukumanmu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN, SEPERTI SINAR MATAHARI YANG MEMBUAT WAJAHKU SEPERTI KEPITING REBUS. SERIUS.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Bung, kau bukan kepiting rebus. Kalau sekarang wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus, kau sudah berada di dalam perut orang gendut. Serius.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, _DUDE_.

SERIUS, AKAN KUBUNUH SELURUH KELUARGAMU.

SEPERTI AKU AKAN MASUK KE RUMAHMU SEPERTI SERANGAN NINJA.

KA-CHOW.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Sepertinya kau yang akan mati, Bung. Aku menyerahkan surat ancamanmu pada Pak Campbell.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

_Well, shit_.

Dari, Gilbert.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Jadi, hukumanmu apa, _Mr. Awesome_?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Jangan tanya, atau hal-hal yang begitu mengagumkan dalam diriku akan menghilang.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Masalahnya aku belum tahu hukumanmu itu apa.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

_Dude_, apa kau tidak lihat Spacebook? Orang-orang menertawakanku di sana.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ibuku mengambil laptop dan ponselku. Dan kucingku. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Oh.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Jadi, Anak Muda, hukumanmu apa? Apa kau disuruh membersihkan toilet sebulan, atau mencukur habis rambut dan kumisnya Kepala Sekolah?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kelas balet. Satu semester. Neraka.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Wow. Aku tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu sejak hidungmu datar seperti Voldemort karena aku memukul wajahmu dengan teplon.

Apa ada foto-fotomu memakai tutu di Spacebook?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku belum menjalani masa hukumanku, Liz. _Tomorrow, and my awesomeness will gone with the wind._

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Bung, kau terlalu mendramatisir.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Tentu saja aku mendramatisir, Liz.

Besok, aku akan memakai CELANA PANJANG KETAT dan TUTU dan SEPATU BALET _PINK_.

AKU AKAN ASDFGHJKL MEMBUNUHMU.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Lihat sisi positifnya, Gil. Paling tidak orang-orang bisa melihat, uh, kemaskulinan... pahamu?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu.

Seperti tingkat kebencian Voldemort pada Harry Potter.

Seperti itu.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Nah, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih atas cintanya.

Dari, Eliza.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Ada komentar dari Bella. Katanya kau seperti kelinci _pink _yang imut.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ada komentar dari Roderich. Katanya kau terlihat bodoh.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ada komentar dari Natalia. Katanya tanda titik tiga. Hm, mungkin dia tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat fotomu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ada komentar dari Matthew. Katanya kau punya paha yang seksi.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

JANGAN BACA KOMENTAR-KOMENTAR SIALAN ITU, DEMI TUHAN. DAN JANGAN BICARA SOAL MATTHEW.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

MAKANYA JANGAN MEMBUAT MASALAH DENGANKU ATAU KAU AKAN MEMAKAI TUTU.

Dari, Eliza.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Selamat untuk apa?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Matthew menyukaimu, mungkin karena keseksian pahamu atau ada pita _pink _di kaki dan rambutmu. _Seriously, congratulations_.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Bisakah aku membunuhmu karena sudah menjadi pendukung gay, sekarang juga?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

KAU MEMBUNUHKU DAN MENGHINAKU SEBAGAI PENDUKUNG GAY ATAU KAU AKAN MEMAKAI TUTU SEUMUR HIDUPMU DAN KAU PERLU OPERASI HIDUNG SUPAYA TIDAK MIRIP DENGAN VOLDEMORT?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

KALAU BEGITU BERHENTILAH MENERTAWAKANKU.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Tidak bisa, Gil. Masalahnya kau memakai tutu selama enam bulan. T-U-T-U. Enam. Bulan.

Benar-benar epik.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku membencimu.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku membencimu seperti Antonio menghancurkan satu restoran karena restoran itu kehabisan stok saus tomat.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Atau seperti Lars mendapati Antonio sedang berciuman dengan Bella di dalam kamarnya.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku tahu itu, makanya aku meng-_upload _foto-fotomu saat memakai tutu itu di Spacebook dan membiarkan Matthew melihatnya.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Orang Gila,

_YOU ARE A SICK PERSON._

Dari, Gilbert.

;;

Untuk Gilbert Beilschmidt,

Aku tak tahu pada siapa kautujukan surat ini, tapi, yang aku tahu, Anak Muda, kau melempar surat ini ke arahku, yang berarti, akulah Orang Gila.

Jadi, Beilschmidt, aku akan menambah masa hukumanmu menjadi satu tahun. Dan orang tuamu juga harus datang besok.

Dari, Max Campbell.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku dengar masa hukumanmu ditambah enam bulan lagi, yang berarti kau memakai tutu selama SETAHUN PENUH. Dan itu berarti, Matthew akan menonton keseksian pahamu selama setahun.

Sudah kubilang kau yang akan mati.

_So, congratulations, dude_.

Dari, Eliza

N.B. jika kau mati betulan karena memakai tutu dan celanan panjang ketat, apakah aku harus menyuruh pembuat batu nisan mengukir tulisan "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, MONSTER YETI PENARI BALET PERTAMA DI DUNIA" di batu nisanmu?

;;

**a/n2: **berencana untuk membuat ini lima chapter karena saya yakin jika seterusnya saya pasti membuat status fic ini nggak jelas. & reviews are lovely :3


	2. he's a sexy beast

love letters dancing across the table  
><span>prussia/hungary

**sinopsis: **Gilbert dan Eliza bertukar pesan di kelas. Sering. Hal berubah menjadi aneh. / dua: saat ayah Gilbert lebih seksi daripada paha Gilbert.  
><strong>warning: <strong>AU. OOC. absurd. penggunaan nama manusia. Fail humor.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku ingin membuat satu pengakuan.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ralat, dua pengakuan.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Walaupun aku merasakan firasat buruk, tapi, nyeaaaaah, terserah. Ini kesempatan besar untukku membunuhmu setelah kau membuatku berjalan di atas api neraka jahanam.

Jadi, apa pengakuanmu?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

"Berjalan di atas api neraka jahanam"?

...kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron, Gil, atau terlalu banyak menelan perkataan Francis yang berlebihan itu, ATAU, kau memang berlebihan.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Bisa tidak kau berhenti makan cabai dan pergi menggosok gigimu dengan odol rasa _mint_, supaya mulutmu itu bicara hal-hal yang lebih BAIK seperti rumus-rumus fisika?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengatakan dirimu _awesome _dan pergi ke jurang untuk bunuh diri, supaya aku tidak terganggu lagi oleh kehadiranmu?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau memang menyebalkan.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

_Well_, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Gil. Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung melihat pujianmu di kertasku.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Sama-sama. Jadi, apa pengakuanmu?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Yang pertama: aku pergi ke rumahmu kemarin.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Apa? Kau bikin apa di sana?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku... Aku hanya ingin mengagumi arsitektur rumahmu itu. Minimalis, warnanya simpel dan tidak menyakitkan mata. CANTIIIIIK SEKALI.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Liz. Aku sudah memasang pandanganku ke dirimu sejak kau melempariku dengan kata-kata "aku ingin membuat satu pengakuan."

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

_Creep_.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

JANGAN. MENGALIHKAN. PEMBICARAAN. NENEK SIHIR.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

UGH, _FINE_. Aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk menaruh Fluffy di kamarmu, dan memotretnya, dan menaruhnya di Spacebook.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Fluffy? Siapa Fluffy?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kelinci peliharaan Lars, yang kaubunuh untuk dijadikan sate kelinci dan disantap bersama keluargamu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Tunggu dulu, kelinci itu tidak tersesat atau lari dari terkaman harimau dan tidak sengaja masuk ke kamarku atau semacam itu?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

...tidak, aku yang menaruhnya. Kelinci putih yang gemuk itu kelinci peliharaan Lars bernama Fluffy.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau memang cocok jadi Nenek Sihir, Liz. COCOK. SEKALI.

Asal tahu saja, ya, gara-gara perbuatanmu ini, Lars memburuku di lorong sekolah, berteriak "AKU AKAN MEMOTONG LEHERMU SEPERTI KAU MEMOTONG LEHER HARTA BERHARGAKU," dengan GUNTING RUMPUT di tangannya.

AKU HAMPIR SAJA MASUK KE SURGA, NENEK SIHIR.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Bukannya bagus kalau kau masuk ke surga? Karena menurutku, kau menganggap surga seperti tempat di mana kau bebas mengatakan dirimu itu sangat, sangat _awesome_.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Memang, _dude_. TAPI, aku masih punya banyak gol untuk dicapai seperti:

Satu, semua orang menganggapku _awesome_;

Dua, punya pacar;

Tiga, mengakhiri masa hukumanku.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ah, ternyata kau menikmati masa hukumanmu. Apa tarian balet membuat otot-ototmu jadi lentur, Gil?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku tidak menikmatinya, nenek sihir, dan tidak akan pernah.

DAN SEKALI LAGI JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN. BERITAHU SAJA APA PENGAKUANMU YANG KEDUA.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kau betul-betul mau tahu soal itu?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

_Well_, duh, tentu saja.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

...baiklah.

Saat aku pergi ke rumahmu, aku bertemu dengan ayahmu dan...

Tunggu.

PERHATIAN, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. JIKA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMILIH UNTUK MENJADI ORANG BRENGSEK DAN MEMBACA INI, AKU SARANKAN KAU MENELAN SURAT INI SELAGI PAK CAMPBELL SEDANG MENUNJUKKAN PANTATNYA PADA KITA SEMUA SEBELUM KAU TERLUKA SECARA MENTAL DAN MENYEBABKAN DIRIMU MASUK KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA DAN BADANMU AKAN MEMBEKU SEPERTI ES BATU DALAM KULKAS SELAMANYA DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SOAL BIAYA RUMAH SAKIT DAN TERAPISMU, 'KAY?

Aku pikir ayahmu seksi.

...AKU HANYA BERKATA, BUNG.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Gil? Halo?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kau sadar, _dude_?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

GIL? HALO? KAU SADAR TIDAK?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kau membeku. Kau membeku seperti orang primitif yang membeku di Kutub Utara selama 50.000 tahun, _which is lame_.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

UGH, SUDAH SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUMU SOAL INI. DAN SEHARUSNYA KAU MENELAN SURAT ITU.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku akan menelepon indukmu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

BUKAN AYAHMU YANG SEKSI ITU, TAPI INDUKMU. INDUK YETI.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Oh, baiklah! Aku akan memanggil ayahmu yang seksi itu!

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

TAPI ITU HANYA KARENA AKU TIDAK PUNYA NOMOR TELEPONNYA YETI YANG ASLI.

Dari, Eliza.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Woi, Gil. Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kau sudah sadar?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Giiiiiilllbeeerrtt. Kau sudah sadar?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Yeti sang Penari Balet! Woohoo! Apa kau membaca ini?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku membacanya dengan baik, Lizzie. Dan aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang juga.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Oke, aku minta maaf soal kemarin, tapi sumpah ayahmu itu lebih seksi daripada pahamu.

Dan sekali lagi, AKU HANYA MEMBERITAHUMU, OKE?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau adalah seorang perempuan yang benar-benar gila.

Maksudku, Hedervary, bagaimana bisa ayahku, yang berumur 42 tahun itu lebih seksi daripada diriku yang ganteng dan seksi dan _awesome _ini?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

IDK. _I just thought that your father is kind of hot and I'd do him if he wasn't forty-two years old. And if you're not his son. Seriously._

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau benar-benar menjijikkan.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau benar-benar penyuka orang tua yang benar-benar menjijikkan.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Hei, jangan menghinaku seperti itu, Yeti sang Penari Balet! Dan asal tahu saja, ayahmu itu pembuat roti isi tuna terbaik di dunia!

Dari, Eliza.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Bung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang. Juga.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku tidak tertarik dan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan apa saja yang kaukatakan sekarang ini, Liz. Serius.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Yakin? Aku bisa jadi gadis pertama yang akan menginap di rumahmu, loh.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Oke... Kau perlu apa?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ugh, kau benar-benar langsung berubah pikiran jika ada gadis yang menginap di rumahmu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

_Well_, duh, aku perlu sesuatu agar membuat reputasiku sebagai seorang laki-laki kembali pada diriku dan membuat gadis-gadis mengelilingiku seperti semula.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku tidak pernah mengerti pikiran laki-laki.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Dan aku juga tidak pernah mengerti pikiran perempuan, apalagi pikiranmu.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Bukannya kau harus membantuku, atau semacam itu?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Iya, aku tahu itu. Memangnya kau butuh apa dariku?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku butuh rumahmu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

..._excuse me?_

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ibuku tahu kalau aku mengambil ponselku dari kamarnya secara diam-diam, DAN dia juga menemukan ulangan Matematikaku yang nilainya hanya 47, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengusirku dari rumah secara brutal sampai ujian matematika selanjutnya, yang berarti minggu depan,

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, DIA MENYANDERA KUCINGKU SELAMA ENAM MINGGU. ASDFGHJKLAL.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Uh, kucing yang malang?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

AKU TAHU ITU. UGH, BARTHOLOMEW YANG MALANG.

Oh, dan tanya orang tuamu kalau ada perempuan yang akan menginap di rumahmu hari ini.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau akan menginap di rumahku? Selama seminggu?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Yap.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Kau menginap di rumahku bukan untuk bercinta dengan ayahku, 'kan? Maksudku, pria berumur 42 tahun + gadis berumur 15 tahun = U-G-H.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

...tidak, _dude_. Aku tidak ingin hamil dan menjadi istri kedua dan menjadi ibu tirimu. Jadi, tidak, terima kasih.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Ayahku bilang boleh saja. Kau benar-benar beruntung.

Dari, Gilbert.

;;

Untuk Gilbert,

Gilbert, aku akan menikahi ayahmu sekarang juga.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Apa?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku akan menikahinya sekarang juga, ayah dari Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku hamil karenanyu, atau menjadi istri keduanya, atau menjadi ibu tiri dari anak sialan sepertimu, Gil. Sumpah tidak apa-apa.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Lizzie, ADA APA DENGAN PIKIRANMU?

Dari, Gilbert, orang yang tidak akan pernah mau menjadi anak tirimu.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Saat orang tuamu pergi ke restoran mahal untuk makan malam, ayahmu pakai tuksedo. T-U-K-S-E-D-O. DAN DIA TERLIHAT SEKSI SEKALI SEPERTI DANIEL CRAIG ASDFGHJKL.

Dari, Eliza, orang yang mau kau jadi anak tiriku.

.

Untuk Eliza,

AYAHKU TIDAK SEKSI, OKE?

Dari, Gilbert, orang yang merasa jijik jika aku menjadi anak tirimu.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

DIA SEKSI, GIL. _HE'S A SEXY BEAST. MARRY ME NOW, KENDALL BEILSCHMIDT_

Dari, Eliza, orang yang sekarang tidak merasa jijik lagi menjadi ibu tirimu.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku tidak tahan melihat kau mau menjadi ibu tiriku, yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupmu maupun hidupku.

Selamat berfantasi, aku rasa.

Dari, Gilbert.

;;

Untuk Eliza,

Ibuku melihat suratmu dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menerimamu di rumahku SAMPAI kau berpikir kau tidak ingin menikahi ayahku itu. Atau, secara tidak sopan, ibuku mengusirmu dari rumahnya. Aku sudah menaruh semua barang-barangmu di depan lokermu.

Oh, dan satu lagi: JANGAN DULU MENGIRIMIKU SURAT ATAU BERBICARA DENGANKU SAMPAI KAU BERHENTI BERPIKIR KALAU AYAHKU ITU SEKSI DAN KAU MAU JADI IBU TIRIKU.

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Kau kejam sekali, meninggalkan perempuan sendirian menjalani hukumannya sendirian, tanpa rumah, tanpa makanan, tanpa uang. Sungguh.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Gil? Gil? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

GIL? HALO? YETI SANG PENARI BALET?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Tunggu dulu, kau hanya bercanda soal ibumu mengusirku dari rumahmu, 'kan, Gil?

Dari, Eliza.

;;

**a/n: **crappy ending, i know. saya hanya rasa kalau itu ending yang cukup... epik. nah, tidak. DAN GUA APDET 18-19 JAM SETELAH PUBLISH CHAPTER PERTAMA. /CRAZYDANCING/ tampaknya, gua cukup _excited _dalam nulis fic ini (dan future US/UK oneshot /cough) TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME LIKE GILBERT 3 maaf kalau ini nggak lucu ._.**  
>an2: **oh, ada yang mau ngasih saya prompt? Siapa tahu saya bisa memakai prompt itu di fic ini :)


	3. I EAT UNICORNS RAWR

**sinopsis: **Gilbert dan Eliza bertukar pesan di kelas. Sering. Hal berubah menjadi aneh. / tiga: saat Gil menghilang dan Eliza adalah siluman macan. Rawr.  
><strong>warning: <strong>OOC. AU. Absurd. fail humor. bahasa. CAPSLOCK ABUSE.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

;;

love letters dancing across the table  
><span>**(iii: I EAT UNICORNS. RAWR.)**

;;

Untuk Lovino,

Lov, Lov. Gilbert mati, ya?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

...darimana kau dapat kabar soal itu?

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Orang-orang di sini bilang gitu. Dia 'kan sudah tiga minggu nggak datang ke sekolah dan kelas baletnya.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Tunggu dulu – tiga minggu? Kenapa bisa?

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Yah, mungkin karena Eliza bilang kalau bapaknya sangat, sangat seksi sampai dia ingin menikahinya dan menjadi istri kedua dari ayah Gilbert, dan jadi "ibu tiri dari anak sialan sepertimu, Gil." Nanti aku kirim pesan Eliza itu lewat _e-mail_, KK?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

_Holy shit, _bagaimana bisa kau dapat pesan itu?

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Francis. Katanya sih dia dapat dari tempat sampah – walaupun aku bingung Francis lagi cari apa di tempat sampah...

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Mungkin sedang ngais-ngais parfum bekas di tempat sampah.

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

...Ish. Jangan bicara gitu, dong. Nanti bau parfumku jadi bau sampah lagi.

Lagi pula, aku bohong soal Francis dapat surat itu dari tempat sampah.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Terus Francis dapat dari mana surat itu?

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Francis dapat dari Arthur. Arthur dapat dari ibunya Gilbert. Ternyata Arthur dengan ibunya Gil temanan di Spacebook. Nah, di Spacebook, Arthur baca catatan ibunya Gilbert, yang curhat soal anak perempuan berumur 15 tahun berniat untuk menikahi suaminya. Dan anak perempuan itu, Eliza.

Btw, _e-mail_-nya udah masuk nggak?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Udah. Rasanya aku mengerti keadaannya. Bagi orang narsis seperti dia, ini seperti kiamat 2012. Atau pas lubang hitam menghisap orang "_awesome_" seperti dia. Mm-hmm.

Tapi seharusnya Antonio yang mati sekarang ini.

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Lah, kenapa?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Karena, uh, supaya aku bisa mendapatkanmu...?

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Aku akan meng-_upload _fotomu ke Spacebook, Lov. Foto di mana kau lagi ngiler saat peluk Antonio, mungkin lagi mimpi sedang bercinta dengannya.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

BELLA ANDERSON, KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MENGIKUTI JEJAK ELIZA SEBAGAI PENDUKUNG _GAY_? DAN AKU TIDAK BERMIMPI SEPERTI ITU!

Dari, Lovino.

.

Untuk Lovino,

Wups, aku sudah _upload _fotonya. Salahkan tanganku, KK?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

BELLLLLAAAAA!

Dari, Lovino.

;;

Untuk Eliza,

Hola, Liz.

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

Hei-ho, Antonio! Fotomu yang sama Lovino itu keren banget. asdfghjkala.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Liz, aku tahu kamu ini pendukung _gay_, tapi bisa tidak kau melempar hobimu itu ke matahari dan jadi anak normal? Sumpah, deh.

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

Tidak bisa, Antonio. Melihat-lihat orang _gay _berpacaran itu sudah jadi belahan jiwaku. Tidak bisa terpisahkan lagi. Elizaveta Hedervary akan selalu menjadi pendukung _gay _dan bukan anak normal 8D Dan melihat fotomu bersama Lov, kau dan dia harus pergi ke New York.

Dari, Ekiza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Lov? New York?

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

Iya, Lov. Aku dan Bel memanggil Lovino dengan itu. Maksudku, halo, namanya mirip banget dengan kata "_love_", _which is totally lovely like hell_. Kalau aku menulis/memanggil/apalah soal Lov, aku pasti mendoakanmu dengan dia.

Dan, yep, New York. Di sana 'kan pernikahan sesama jenis udah legal. Manis banget kalau kalian nikah di sana terus Lov pakai baju pengantin berenda. Anjrit, aku saja sudah mau teriak bayangin kalian berdua nikah.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

...kau sadar kalau aku berpacaran dengan Bel, 'kan?

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

Nyeaah, Bel pernah bilang kalau seandainya kalian putus, dia ingin kamu dengan Lov.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

...yep, kau memang pengaruh buruk. Aku akan mencincang tomat dengan wajahmu nanti.

Btw, aku mau tanya soal Gil.

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

Ya? Ada apa dengan _my beloved Gil_? Apa di bawah tempat tidurnya ada majalah Playboy bercampur dengan Nickelodeon?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Ya, di bawah tempat tidurnya memang ada majalah Playboy bercampur dengan Nickelodeon. Dora the Explorer lebih tepatnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan.

Gil mati, ya?

Dari, Antonio.

.

Untuk Antonio,

_WHAT_.

Dari, Eliza.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

_SERIOUSLY. WHAT. THE. HECK?_

GILBERT MATI?

_NONONONONONONO, _TIDAK BISA.

DARI, ELIZA.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

KALAU GILBERT MATI, SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA DIPASANGIN DENGAN MATTHEW?

DARI, ELIZA.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

DAN SIAPA LAGI YANG PAHA + CELANA PANJANG KETAT PINK + TUTU-NYA BISA DIPAMERIN DI SPACEBOOK?

DARI, ELIZA.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

DAN SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA MENENTENG BELANJAANKU NANTI?

DARI, ELIZA.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

GUCCI. PRADA. LOUIS VUITTON. HERMES.

MEREKA SEMUA BAKAL MENGHILANG DARI TANGANKU KALAU GILBERT TIDAK MEMBAWA BELANJAANKU.

DARI, ELIZA.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

FISAURWUQNNEUQIPMG BRHWERQAJFAK

DARI, ELIZA.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Astaga berhentilah memakai huruf kapital. Rasanya aku mendengar teriakanmu yang berkumur-kumur itu.

Dari, Antonio.

.

UNTUK ANTONIO,

AKU STRES, OKE? INI WUJUDNYA. DAN SOAL TERIAKANKU YANG BERKUMUR-KUMUR ITU, ASAL TAHU SAJA AKU ADALAH SEORANG SILUMAN MACAN YANG SUKA MAKAN _UNICORN_.

RAWR.

DARI, ELIZA.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Oh, tidak! Ada siluman macan! _Unicorn-_ku yang lagi makan tomat sekarang ini harus diperingati! LARI!

N.B. bunuh saja dirimu sendiri kalau kau mau nyusul Gil ke surga, "siluman macan". Ha. Ha. Ha.

;;

Untuk Liz,

Hei, Lizzie, kau baik-baik saja?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Sebenarnya, Liz, ya, kau tidak baik-baik saja.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Kenapa bisa?

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Lizze sayang, kau sudah mengunyah foto-foto Gil. Dan foto tas Gucci. Dan foto sepatu Prada. Dan foto tas Louis Vuitton. Dan foto dompet Hermes. Selama pelajaran Pak Campbell. Dan semua orang melihatnya, termasuk Pak Campbell. Jadi, yep, kau tidak baik-baik saja

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Mau gimana lagi? Gil 'kan sudah mati. Dan itu berarti tidak ada lagi yang bisa menenteng belanjaanku! :( Ugh, aku berharap Gil belum dikubur.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Oh kenapa berharap seperti itu? Apa kau mau memberi ciuman terakhir untuknya? ;)

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

...bukan itu. Tapi aku ingin membuat dia seperti Flying Dutchman.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Hah?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Pernah nonton Spongebob yang pas Squidward dikira hantu terus gunakan kesempatan itu buat memperbudak Spongebob dan Patrick?

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Ya, aku pernah nonton itu. terus?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Nah, di situ 'kan ada bagian Flying Dutchman yang bukannya dimakamkan malah dijadiin tempat pakaian digantung. Nah, kalau Gilbert belum dikubur, aku akan mengawetkan badannya, terus jadi tempat gantungan pakaianku di kamarku.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Astaga, kau benar-benar gila.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Elizaveta Hedervary akan selalu menjadi orang gila, Bella. Selalu. 8D

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Tapi, Liz, apa kau sudah menyiapkan mentalmu?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Maksudnya?

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Maksudku, kalau kau berniat menjadikan dia tempat gantungan pakaianmu, itu berarti kau membuka pakaian di depannya, di depan Gilbert Beilschmidt – si anak gila yang mengaku keturunan Prussia padahal dia jelas-jelas orang Jerman seperti adiknya – setiap kali kau ganti pakaian. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, saat melihatmu telanjang.

Apa kau sudah siap dengan itu?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Umm, aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

Dan... oke, soal Gilbert melihatku telanjang, itu mengerikan; dia selalu menganggapku kalau aku ini punya, _cough_, penis, _cough, _dan aku laki-laki, jadi kalau dia melihatku telanjang dan TERNYATA DIA MASIH HIDUP... habis sudah hidupku, dan aku yakin sudah terluka secara mental.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Baaaaaah. Yah, walaupun aku cukup yakin kau akan ngiler jika melihatnya telanjang.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

?

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Tunggu dulu, kau tidak menyukainya?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Aku suka dia.

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Suka dia atau suka-suka dia?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Apa maksudnya, sih? Kau membuatku bingung!

Dari, Liz.

Untuk Liz,

Maksudku, kau suka dia sebagai teman atau lebih? :/a

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Kau bilang kau mau Gil dengan Matthew! D:

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

1) Lizzie, jika Gil benar-benar gay seperti adiknya, aku mau dia dengan Roderich karena dia sangat bersikap seperti homoseksual pada Gil. Sumpah.

2) Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, _sweetie_.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Uuuuuuuhhhhhh, aku...

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Ya? :Da

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Bel,

Kalau aku dapat foto Gil dengan Roddy berciuman, aku tidak akan memberitahumu!

Dari, Liz.

.

Untuk Liz,

Apa?

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Liz,

OOOOOOOOOHHHHH.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Liz,

Kau menghindar, 'kan? Kau tahu 'kan walaupun jiwamu dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran mesum soal pasangan homo, masih ada sedikit bagian untuk si anak "Prussia" itu.

~KAU MENYUKAINYAAAAAAAAA.~

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Liz,

SAAAAANGAT MENYUKAINYAAAAAAAA.

Dari, Bel.

.

Untuk Liz,

Seperti level cinta adik Gilbert pada orang Italia ituuuuuuuu. Atau level cinta Natalia pada kakaknyaaaaaaaaa. Atau level cinta Antonio padakuuuuuuuuuuuu (dan tomat, aku rasa).

Dan yep, KAU MENYUKAAAIIINYAAA. Tak ada hal yang bisa tidak terlihat oleh mataku, sayang, jadi jangan pernah menghindarrrr.

Dari, Bel.

;;

Untuk Ludwig,

Wiggieeeeeee. Heeeiiii.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Jangan memanggilku "Wiggie".

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

Awww. Aku tahu yang bisa memanggilmu Wiggie hanya Feliciano :) Aku yakin Feliciano suka menyentuh rambutmu – rambutmu terlalu bagus untuk tidak disentuh – dan aku ingin juga menyentuh rambutmu, btw. ;) selamat ya!

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Dia lebih sering memanggilku Doitsu, tapi, terserahlah. Terima kasih.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

Sama-sama! Oh, dan aku punya satu pertanyaan (yang sangat memalukan): apa aku terlihat suka dengan Gil? Bukan berarti aku menyukainya, ya! Aku hanya ingin suatu bukti saja dari teman-temanku!

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Sebenarnya, ya, kau terlihat seperti menyukai kakakku dan aku akan mendukung kalian jika saja kau tidak bilang kau ingin menikahi ayahku dan membuat Gil masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa, juga ibuku yang curhat pada teman-temannya di Spacebook, yang sangat menarik perhatian karena Arthur melihatnya dan menyebarkannya pada Francis dan dia menyebarkannya pada semua orang.

Apa itu nama judul catatan Ibu? Mungkin seperti "DUNIA SUDAH MAU KIAMAT. ANAK-ANAK YANG INGIN BERCINTA DENGAN PEDOFILIA TELAH MERAJALELA." Yap, semacam itu.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

OMG.  
>OMG.<br>OMG.

Kau serius soal 1) ibumu membuat catatan tentang diriku dan 2) Gil masuk RSJ? D:

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

1) ya, aku serius

2) dan, ya aku serius. Gil depresi dengan pikiran soal ayahku lebih seksi daripada dia. Dia bilang "Aku terlalu _awesome _dan lebih _awesome _daripada ayahku," setiap saat.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

Jadi ini salahku? D:

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Benar.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

Ugh, aku benci karma. Kau tahu alamat RSJ-nya?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Tentu saja aku tahu; aku ini adiknya. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

UHHH BAIKLAH. JANGAN BERITAHU AKU, DASAR PELIT.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa.

Dari, Ludwig.

;;

Untuk Bella,

Dia sangat menyukainya.

Dari, Ludwig.

.

Untuk Ludwig,

Psh, aku tahu itu.

Dan aku senang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Feliciano. Akhirnya kau tahu betapa kerennya cinta.

Dari, Bella.

.

Untuk Bella,

_Well, _terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku merasa tersanjung.

Dari, Ludwig.

;;

Untuk Eliza,

_THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD IS COMING BACK, SWEETHEART! WOOHOO!_

Dari, Gilbert, _the King of Awesomeness_

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Selamat dataaaang dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang sangat _awesome_, _the King of Awesomeness_. Selamat datang. Senang melihatmu kembali ke sini dan menghilangkan semua gosip kalau kau itu mati.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Apa yang salah denganmu? Di sekelilingmu seperti ada _alien _yang mengisap habis ketertarikanmu padaku. Serius.

(dan, wow, mataku hari ini _awesome _banget! maksudku, bwahahaha, _alien _ada di sekelilingmu. _awesome!_)

Dari, Gilbert

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Ini semua karenamu, brengsek. Semuanya terjadi KARENAMUUUUU.

Kenapa juga kamu pergi ke RSJ, bodoh?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Aku punya dua alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, _sweetheart_:

1. Otakku perlu dibersihkan oleh kata-kata "Ayahku lebih seksi dariku" karena duh, AKU LEBIH SEKSI DARIPADA DIA.

2. Otakku perlu dibersihkan oleh kata-kata "Ayahku lebih seksi dariku" karena duh, AKU. LEBIH. S-E-K-S-I. DARIPADA. DIA. TITIK.

Dari, Gilbert, _the sexiest man alive._

.

Untuk Gilbert,

ARGHHHH. KAU MEMBUATKU MERASA BERSALAH, SIALAN!

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Akhirnya kau merasa bersalah padaku. Aww, manisnya.

Jadi, kau mau berbuat apa untuk menebus rasa bersalahmu?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Aku tidak percaya aku menulis ini TAPI RASA BERSALAHKU MERACUNIKU JADI YEP – aku akan mengajakmu nonton film dan apalah, semacam itu.

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Jadi kau mengajakku kencan?

Dari, Gilbert.

.

Untuk Gilbert,

Apa? TIDAK. Ini hanya, uh, penebusan dosa. Oke?

Dari, Eliza.

.

Untuk Eliza,

Terserahlah. Yang penting nonton gratis.

Kapan kau mau mengajakku, hm?

Dari, Gilbert.

;;

**a/n. **um, gua gak bermaksud untuk menghentikannya di situ TAPI YEP GITU DEH.

Dan, benar, saya ganti penname lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini salahkan Adam Young yang blognya terlalu awesome dan bikin gua d'awwww. Lihat di bio yang menjadi alasan dari pergantian penname, walaupun gua membongkar rahasia gua di situ /cough (yes, i'm stalking you for four years darling, four freaking years). Gua minta maaf ganti penname lagi dan masih berharap mau baca ini walaupun chapter ini sama sekali NGGAK lucu dan yaaaah, bodoh.

GUA HANYA MAU MENGUBAH INI JADI CERITA ROMANCE, ARGH.

Oh & tentu aja gua minta maaf karena telat update – gua kelewatan sibuk nulis fic toushirou/karin, fic buat IHAfest Agustus, fic neth/nes yang gua pengen banget bikin sampe 7ooo kata, dan pengen banget bikin fic austria/hungary (YES, I'M A SHIPPER OF PRUSSIA/HUNGARY & AUSTRIA/HUNGARY_, SO WHAT?_) oh & fic belarus/america/england yang gaje gilaa 8D

UHH PADAHAL GUA UDAH ANAK KELAS SEMBILAN TAPI KENAPA BARU SEMANGAT NULIS. FFFFFUUUUU―

review? ü

-mage


	4. that awkward moment

**sinopsis. **Gilbert dan Eliza menukar pesan di kelas. Sering. Hal berubah menjadi aneh. / empat: saat zombi panda tak ada lagi dan Gil mandi dengan bebek karet.  
><strong>warning. <strong>fail humor. OOC. AU. penggunaan nama manusia. CAPSLOCK ABUSE. Sexual references.  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya; semua yang ada di bawah dimiliki oleh pemiliknya, bukan saya.

;;

love letters dancing across the table  
><span>**(iv: that awkward moment)**

;;

(eliza 10:11): jemput aku sekarang juga, albino.

(gilbert 10:13): sekarang? ini masih jam 10! filmnya main jam setengah satu kan?

(eliza 10:14): iya, TAPI JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG JUGA, SIALAN.

(gilbert 10:16): ugh, kenapa kau selalu terlihat mengerikan? padahal ini cuma SMS-mu!

(eliza 10:18): _'cause i'm _james bond, _dumbass_

(eliza 10:19): jadi jemput aku sekarang juga atau kuhajar alat kelaminmu.

(gilbert 10:20): kunci mobilku ada di alfred

(gilbert 10:21): jadi sabarlah nenek sihir!

;;

(gilbert 10:22): _dude_, aku butuh kunci mobilku.

(alfred 10:23): kenapa?

(gilbert 10:25): nenek sihir mau mengajakku nonton film dan aku disuruh jemput dia sekarang juga atau alat kelaminku akan dihajar oleh teplonnya.

(gilbert 10:26): jadi... kunci?

(alfred 10:27): _well_

(alfred 10:27): kau mau bilang apa kalau aku bilang aku tidak... punya?

(gilbert 10:30): tentu saja aku bilang aku akan menghajarmu

(alfred 10:31): tapi itu bukan salahku!

(alfred 10:32): natalia yang melakukannya!

(alfred 10:33): aku bertengkar dengannya dan suasana mulai memanas

(alfred 10:34): dan dia membuat kuncimu meleleh!

(alfred 10:37): dan dia bilang kalau dia pikir kunci mobilmu itu milikku

(alfred 10:38): jadi salahkan dia!

(gilbert 10:42): satu, _your gf is a freaking psychopath_

(gilbert 10:43): yakin kalau dia begitu keren di tempat tidur

(alfred 10:45): maksudmu kau mau melakukan seks dengan dia di tempat tidurku? D:

(gilbert 10:47): TIDAK.

(gilbert 10:47): ABAIKAN SAJA TADI.

(alfred 10:48): oh ok

(gilbert 10:50): dan dua, kau menjemputku dan natalia membelikanku kunci mobil baru

(alfred 10:53): tidak bisa, _bro_. arthur lagi menahanku.

(alfred 10:55): aku jadi pencicip scone terbarunya, dan mungkin aku akan mati.

(alfred 10:57): jadi tolong tulis di batu nisanku "maaf gil, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bioskop karena artie meracuniku dengan scone rasa bunga matahari."

(gilbert 11:01): kenapa arthur terlalu serius bikin scone? scone buatannya seperti bom nuklir yang sering muncul di spongebob itu

(gilbert 11:02): lagi pula cuma hamtaro yang mau makan itu

(alfred 11:02): _dunno_.

(alfred 11:03): mungkin karna dia pengen buktiin kalau dia itu koki terbaik di dunia

(alfred 11:04): yang berarti sama sekali tidak akan mungkin terjadi

(gilbert 11:06): bah

(gilbert 11:08): jadi kau tidak bisa... kalau natalia?

(alfred 11:09): _dude_, kalau natalia mengantarmu, aku yakin dunia pasti kiamat

(gilbert 11:11): kau benar. suatu mukjizat kalau dia mengantarku

(gilbert 11:13): bagaimana iniiiiiiiiii...

(gilbert 11:15): nanti alat kelaminku yang _awesome _jadi tidak _awesome _D:

(alfred 11:18): cari saja tumpangan lain

(alfred 11:19): si roddy misalnya

(gilbert 11:22): dunia juga bakal kiamat kalau anak gila itu membiarkanku menumpang di mobil mahaaaaaaaaaaaalnya

(gilbert 11:23): jadi tidak

(alfred 11:26): uh sori _bro, _tapi aku nggak bisa membantumu

(alfred 11:27): artie sudah meneriakiku _so._

(alfred 11:29): gtg, _bye_

(gilbert 11:32): ALFRED KEMBALI

(gilbert 11:34): ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA BANTAL HAMBURGERMU

;;

(eliza 11:40): KAU ADA DI MANA

(eliza 11:41): aku sudah menunggu 1 1/2 jam di sini, dan aku tidak mau lagi melihat kulitku menua karena menunggumu

(eliza 11:43): jadi gilbert KAU ADA DI MANA

(gilbert 11:44): uh

(gilbert 11:45): aku di kamar mandi

(gilbert 11:48): bersama bebek-bebekku yang _awesome_

(gilbert 11:49): _so._

(gilbert 11:49): um, gitu deh

(eliza 11:52): _u r unbelievable, srsly_

(eliza 11:53): sekarang kau lagi mandi bersama bebek

(eliza 11:54): APA KAU SADAR FILM-NYA DIMULAI SETENGAH JAM LAGI DAN KAU BELUM MENJEMPUTKU?

(gilbert 11:55): AKU SADAR LIZ AKU SADAR

(eliza 11:57): kalau kau sadar, kau seharusnya sudah menjemputku dari tadi!

(gilbert 11:58): tapi natalia membuat kunci mobilku meleleh!

(gilbert 11:59): dan dari tadi aku smsan sama alfred

(gilbert 12:00): karena aku tidak mungkin membawa hpku ke kamar mandi

(gilbert 12:01): jadi aku mandi. sekarang.

(eliza 12:02): kau pikir aku percaya dengan itu?

(eliza 12:04): kau bilang kau tidak bawa hpmu ke kamar mandi & tadi kau bilang kau ada di kamar mandi bersama bebek2mu yang awesome

(gilbert 12:05): ugh

(gilbert 12:05): sejak kapan kau jadi anak yang teliti?

(eliza 12:06): sejak kau tidak menjemputku dan membuatku menangis karena aku bakal rugi

(eliza 12:07): & karena kita sudah super terlambat, KEMBALIKAN UANGKU

(gilbert 12:08): oh ayolah itu hanya uang

(eliza 12:10): uang itu sekarang hal paling berharga selain tas gucci, gil

(eliza 12:11): tanpa uang kau gak bisa beli gucci argh

(eliza 12:12): lagipula filmnya terakhir main di bioskop hari ini!

(gilbert 12:15): memangnya kita mau nonton apa?

(eliza 12:19): zombi panda

(gilbert 12:22): ?

(gilbert 12:23): zombi panda atau panda vs zombi?

(eliza 12:27): zombi panda

(gilbert 12:31): omg

(gilbert 12:33): sejak kapan seleramu jadi jelek begitu?

(eliza 12:35): seleraku tidak jelek!

(gilbert 12:37): oh _please_

(gilbert 12:38): sebulan lalu kau nonton prince unicorn, yang sangat payah

(gilbert 12:39): _i mean really_, prince. unicorn. wth?

(eliza 12:42): itu karena dari dulu aku suka unicorn! seperti my little pony

(gilbert 12:45): my little pony itu boneka kuda poni yang poninya warna-warni & keriting. _not awesome._

(gilbert 12:48): memangnya sejak kapan kuda poni punya rambut seperti pelangi?

(eliza 12:52): sejak dibuat duh

(eliza 12:55): dan wow, kau terlalu membenci suku bangsa lain

(gilbert 13:00): kuda poni dengan rambut seperti itu terlalu bodoh, liz

(eliza 13:01): yep, pembenci suku kuda poni

(gilbert 13:03): APA

(eliza 13:06): kau pembenci kuda poni~ yang berarti kau akan bermusuhan dengan wwf

(eliza 13:08): bersiaplah!

(gilbert 13:12): omg kau sudah gila

(gilbert 13:15): ini pasti efek dari melihat wajah ayahku

(gilbert 13:18): brb aku akan memberitahu ayahku soal kondisimu yang /sudah/ gila

(eliza 13:21): HAH?

;;

(gilbert 14:00): hei lizzie. tebak apa?

(eliza 14:04): kau memberitahu ayahmu soal kondisiku yang "gila" karena aku & wwf akan berhadapan denganmu karena kau benci kuda poni

(gilbert 14:07): _well_, sebagian benar tapiiii

(gilbert 14:09): AKU DAPAT MOBIL AYAHKU

(eliza 14:12): um, aku nggak ngerti

(gilbert 14:17): aku bilang kalau kondisi "gila"-mu itu pada ayah & menyalahkannya, lalu aku menyuruhnya pergi bermeditasi dulu di mana gitu yang jauh-jauh dari rumah sambil jalan kaki, siapa tahu kondisimu membaik gitu. & aku pun mengambil kunci mobilnya

(eliza 14:21): kau mempermainkan AYAHMU?

(gilbert 14:24): aku lebih memilih itu daripada alat kelaminku jadi tidak _awesome _hari senin nanti

(gilbert 14:25): so, yeah, aku mempermainkannya

(gilbert 14:27): oke, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang

(eliza 14:29): untuk?

(gilbert 14:32): nonton film duh

(eliza 14:33): tapi film zombi pandanya sudah lewat :(

(gilbert 14:35): aku tahu tapi kita sewa dvd saja, terus nonton di rumahku

(eliza 14:38): ibumu?

(gilbert 14:43): berkunjung ke rumah nenek selama dua hari

(eliza 14:45): wiggie wiggie?

(gilbert 14:47): kencan

(eliza 14:49): aw

(eliza 14:52): dia terlalu manis x3

(gilbert 14:53): yeah yeah terserah

(gilbert 14:54): aku ke sana sekarang

(eliza 14:57): selamat jalan :D

(eliza 15:00): oh & kalau kau punya uang, belikan tas gucci untukku!

(gilbert 15:02): lizzie

(eliza 15:05): ya?

(gilbert 15:07): diam

(eliza 15:08): oh ok

;;

(eliza 17:22): kau ada di mana?

(gilbert 17:23): ...aku di belakangmu lizzie. & kau cuma berjarak sekitar 5 cm di belakangku...

(eliza 17:25): maksudku kau sedang lihat bagian apa.

(gilbert 17:27): horor. cukup payah

(eliza 17:29): oh baguslah! aku benci horor

(gilbert 17:31): walaupun tingkat level keseramanmu sama dengan freddie kruger?

(eliza 17:33): gilbert sayang maksudmu tadi itu apa?

(gilbert 17:34): um, tidak. hanya bercanda

(eliza 17:36): oke film-film di sini cukup payah

(eliza 17:38): the last airbender itu payah, mean girls membosankan & rapunzel? omg

(gilbert 17:39): mungkin kita perlu nonton acara tv

(gilbert 17:42): masterchef atau the office atau skins

(eliza 17:43): ugh, aku tidak mau nonton acara tv.

(gilbert 17:45): ugh kau sebenarnya mau nonton apa?

(eliza 17:46): aku mau nonton zombi panda!

(gilbert 17:50): ARGH CARI FILM LAIN

(eliza 18:00): sudah dapat!

(gilbert 18:03): okeeee... film apa?

(eliza 18:05): um... putar lehermu ke kiri

(eliza 18:06): bukan kiri itu bodoh. kau bakal dikira pedofil nanti.

(gilbert 18:10): omg lizzie

(gilbert 18:12): kau... kau serius?

(eliza 18:14): tentu saja aku yakin. 100%!

(gilbert 18:16): astaga

(eliza 18:19): ambil film itu sekarang juga gilbert

(eliza 18:21): kau tahu aku membawa teplonku ke sini

(eliza 18:22): dan dia sudah kepingin sekali memukul alat kelaminmu

(gilbert 18:25): baiklah! baiklah!

(gilbert 18:28): asalkan kau tidak akan memukulku lagi selama hidupmu

(eliza 18:29): terserahlah

(gilbert 18:31): YES

(gilbert 18:33): baiklah nona hedervary. mari kita ambil pesananmu

(eliza 18:34): ugh _i freaking love u right now_

(eliza 18:36): MAKASIH BANGET :'D

(gilbert 18:38): oh aku juga mau bilang makasih untuk tidak memukulku selama setahun

(gilbert 18:40): _so, freaking love you too, i guess_

(eliza 18:42): :DDD

;;

(ludwig 00:25): hei, bruder, ibu sudah pulang. sembunyiin eliza sana.

(ludwig 00:28): oh, sepertinya sudah terlambat

(ludwig 00:34): ya tuhan

;;

1 panggilan tak terjawab dari Eliza

(eliza 00:42): BELLLLAAAAAAAA

(eliza 00:48): TOLONG AKUUUU

(eliza 00:54): TOLONG AKU DARI KEJARAN SETAN INI

(eliza 01:02): SUMPAH TOLONG AKU

5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Eliza

(eliza 01:13): ATAU PALING TIDAK DOAKAN AKU SAJA SUPAYA FREDDIE KRUGER TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU DALAM MIMPI

(eliza 01:23): ATAU DOAKAN AKU SUPAYA AKU JATUH KE DALAM LUBANG KELINCI DAN SECARA AJAIB JADI ALICE

(eliza 01:30): ATAU PALING TIDAK AKU JADI KATARA GITU, SUPAYA AKU BISA MEMBEKUKAN BADAN SETAN ITU

(eliza 01:39): TAPI JANGAN DOAKAN AKU JADI ZUKO. AKU TIDAK MAU WAJAHKU DICEMARI OLEH BEKAS LUKA PERMANEN.

10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Eliza

(eliza 01:47): AMIN

;;

(gilbert 02:10): mana eliza?

(ludwig 02:12): dia dikejar ibu karena menginap di rumah kita... & karena ia memakai swetermu & karena dia dapat dvd itu di pemutar dvdnya jadi, yep.

(gilbert 02:15): dengan spatulanya?

(ludwig 02:18): dengan spatulanya

(gilbert 02:21): oh tidak

(ludwig 02:25): kenapa?

(gilbert 02:30): alat kelaminku tidak akan pernah _awesome _lagi

(ludwig 02:35): ...?

;;

(bella 07:05): kau ada di mana?

(eliza 07:08): di mcdonald's. lagi sarapan.

(bella 07:12): kau lagi... sarapan. Bukannya kamu sedang kabur?

(eliza 07: 17): iya... sembunyi dari kejaran setan itu

(bella 07:22): memangnya siapa setannya?

(eliza 07:24): ibu gil

(bella 07:30): lagi?

(eliza 07:34): lagi

(eliza 07:38): untung saja di sweter gil ada uang 20 dolar. lumayan.

(bella 07:43): memangnya kau bikin apa sampai ibunya mengejarmu lagi?

(eliza 07:46): yah, aku menonton dvd bersamanya di rumahnya karena dia terlambat menjemputku nonton zombi panda

(bella 07:51): hanya itu?

(eliza 07:55): tidak juga sih. tapi kita berdua nonton dvd... porno

(bella 08:03): omg

(bella 08:09): jangan bilang kau berhubungan seks dengannya

(eliza 08:12): tentu saja tidak! kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

(bella 08:15): kau menonton dvd porno dengannya, & itu bisa membuat ketegangan seksual di antara kalian meningkat

(eliza 08:17): ugh haruskah habis nonton porno harus dilanjutkan dengan hal-hal begitu? menjijikkan

(eliza 08:22): DEFCON 4. DEFCON 4. SETAN SIALAN ITU MENEMUKANKU. TOLONG SELAMATKAN JIWAKUUUUUU DARI SPATULA TERKUTUKNYA

;;

(gilbert 08:33): ludwig

(ludwig 08:37): ya?

(gilbert 08:42): alat kelaminku tidak _awesome _lagi

;;

**a/n. **satu, saya minta maaf soal penggunaan kapitalisasi – ini hasrat gua sejak lama dan gua emang pengen banget bikin fic dengan format SMS, dan karena ini settingnya _weekend_, jadi gitu deh :'D nggak mungkin pake format surat-menyurat kan ;D

dua, gua seharusnya bikin fic buat IHAfest tapi malah ini yang keluar dari kepala saya. Maaf atas penyebutan kata-kata yang tak menyenangkan dan semua situasi di sini /cough

tiga, oh dan soal ending, itu keesokan harinya, pas hari senin :)

empat, ada yang berniat bantu saya cari ide untuk chapter terakhir? Saya kayak kehilangan ide...

lima, review review :D


End file.
